New Land
by Star Wildchild
Summary: Courier Six and his faithful canine companion Rex wake up in a strange new land. Much more pretty too look at then the Mojave, it was a healthy land. How will the people of Remnant deal with the arrival of a wasteland legend? and his robo dog?
1. Chapter 1

**Next Life**

"Owwww, turn off the light" moaned Six, covering his eyes

*Bark

"No way boy, I'm too tired"

*Bark, bark

"What do you mean "I need to see this"

*Bark

"Alright... Fine... Wow, this is... Amazing" replied Six, staring in awe at the sight that lay before him. Right now, him and Rex were on the top of a cliff that was overlooking a beautiful forest area. With healthy trees, shimmering green grass, life... It was gorgeous

*Bark

"I don't know what this place is... But I don't ever wanna leave, look at it all"

*Bark

"Screw the Mojave Rex, look at this!" shouted the Courier, looking over the forest. "Its so healthy, so green. Hey, their might even be non irradiated food and water here" said Courier Six happily, then suddenly he dropped in a crouching position on the ground. "You can feel that too, right Rex" asked Six, his loyal dog just nodding in agreement. Rex started sniffing the air, trying to pick up a scent.

*Bark, bark* woofed Rex, growling towards a bush. Courier tapped his Pip-Boy and suddenly two sawed off shotguns appeared in his handS. He aimed towards the bush, waiting for whatever it was to attack. "Come on out" said Six, his trigger fingers getting itchy. "I'm gonna count to thr-" Six was cut off as a giant black Yao Guai type beast jumped at him, Six accidentally dropped his guns and fell backwards. Six put up his guard as the beast started clawing at his arms. Each strike was more painful then the last, then Rex came to the rescue and leaped onto the back of the beast.

Rex bit deep into the neck of the monster, trying to hold on as the beast lashed out and tried clawing at Rex. Six quickly rolled over to his two sawed off shotguns, grabbing them and aiming at the Yao Guai and quickly firing at the beast. Rex jumped off the Yao Guai and ran to the side of his master, who was still shooting. The Yao Guai was taking shot after shot and was really feeling the damage. "Yeah you fuck, how you like that!" shouted the Courier, laughing as he shot... Until he realizd that he ran out of ammo. "That isnt good" said Six. Rex just barked in agreement. "Guess its round two huh" said Six, tapping his Pip-Boy again and the two sawed off shotguns were replaced by two power fists. "FEEL THIS!" shouted Six, rushing the beast and landing hit after hit. Torso, head, head, torso, head, torso. The Yao Guai fell to the ground after Six's volley of hits, but the thing was still breathing. "Your a tough prick huh" said Six, swapping his Power Fist for Ranger Sequoia.

"Well, guess i won" he said, putting the revolver up against the temple of the Yao Guai. "See ya later, asshole" were the last words the beast heard and then BANG!... It was dead... "Well... Thats new... Hey Rex, you ever remember anything doing that" asked Six curiosly, watching as the Yao Guai started wasting away to nothing in mere seconds.

*Rooo?

"Hehe, yeah. Well, lets get a move on boy. And see what new adventures await us in this place" said Six happily, materializing two stimpaks and injecting one in him and one in his dog. "Feeling better already"

*Bark?

"Nope, who cares why were here boy. And no, its not stupid too not question this place, its better then the Mojave"

*Bark, bark

"They'll be fine, they can take care of things until we get home"

*Rooo?

"Of course were gonna go back, lets just see what this place is like. See what adventures await us, maybe we can make new friends to"

*Bark

"I am not naive"

*Bark

"No, I'm not acting childish"

*Bark

"No, I'm not"

*Bark

"Am not!" said Six, stomping the gound like a kid.

* * *

"Glynda, is that man really arguing with a dog?"

"Yes sir... Yes he is"

"How peculiar"

"Indeed sir"

"Could you retrieve this man for me please Glynda?"

"But... Why sir?"

"Because he was able to take down a Ursai Major with a dog, two guns and gauntlets, he can summon weapons at will, he is rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat... Must I go on?

"No, I'll retrieve him right away"

"Thank you Glynda"

* * *

"Okay boy, we've covered a bit of ground and the Pip-Boy map keeps updating with each new location found. Lets rest in this circular, pillary, ruin place"

*Bark?

"Yes, pillary"

*Bark

"I am not a child... Now, what should I name this land... Hmmmm" wondered Six, thinking of a name for the place hes found. While he was coming up with a name, he decided to talk with Rex for awhile, said dog was lying next to Six. "Hey Rex, did that Yao Guai look different then a normal one?"

*Bark

"Yeah, and its armor felt like bone when I hit it. Plus it had armor, and those red designs on the face plate were new"

*Bark

"Yeah your right, we'll start looking for a settlement tomorrow Rex. Sound good?"

*Bark

"Good boy" said Six, taking off his helmet and laying it on the ground beside him. He was about to lay down and Rex came underneath his head and neck, to act as his pillow. "Goodnight boy"

*Bark?

"What is it?" Courier replied softly

*Bark, bark?

"No I don't, and I don't really care. This place is undiscovered, imagine the new challenges were gonna face. And you know how much I love a good challenge, plus new opportunities could be here just waiting for us"

*Bark?

"I... I don't really know yet Rex, we'll see how things play out okay"

*Bark

"I can't wait for tomorrow, more exploring to be done"

 **Hi their, thanks for taking the time to read this short beginning chapter. This is my first time writing a fic, so please leave a comment or review of how well it turned out. Does it make sense? Is it worth your time? and most importantly. Did you enjoy it? etc, etc, and before somebody asks. Yes, the chapters will get longer soooooo yay! Please Follow and Favorite if you want to show your support for the story, until next time. Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**

 _"Glynda, how close are you too making contact with the masked man?"_

"I am nearing his position now Ozpin. He should be just up ahead in this clearing"

 _"Nicely done, see you two when you's get back"_

"Right"

* * *

"Okay Rex, lets see what challenges await us today"

*Bark

"We don't need to check supplies, I'm sure we have everything we need"

*Bark

"Ugh, okay fine. Lets see, I'll check our medical supplies first. We have a dozen stimpaks, few super stimpaks, couple doctors bags, some ps- I mean some rad x and... Thats it" said Six nervously, Rex didn't know this but Six was super stocked up on chems. Mainly Slasher and Psycho, just for the ultimate adrenaline rushes they gave him. Increasing his power by... Well, Six doesn't exactly know how much but it helped alot.

*Rooo?

"Yes I'm sure"

*Grrrrrr* growled Rex, sensing that Six was hiding something

"It's nothing, really"

*Bark!

"Alright fine, we have a single dose of psycho just in case I need it. Never know what could happen" replied Six, smiling nervously as he stared his dog in the eyes, praying that Rex brought his bluff.

*Bark

"I know, but what if we get surrounded"

*Bark!

"V.A.T.S won't always be enough!"

*Bark

"What do you mean don't move?"

*Bark* replied Rex, staring at something that stood behind him

"Hands up" asked a masculine voice. Six could feel a blade on the back of his neck. "Human scum, why are you out here?"

...

"Answer me!"

...

Six didn't answer, he just started laughing. "You don't know who your messing with" was all Six said before time started slowing down, everything was moving more slowly until everything came to a complete halt. "Jesus Christ that feels good" said Six, tapping his Pip-Boy and letting his pair of Power Fists appear over his hands. Six had just activated V.A.T.S. Six turned around to see that the person holding him up was a masked guy with a Katana. "Nice threads" said Six, checking the guys full look. Six calmly walked over and grabbed his own mask, placing it back over his face.

"Well, nice meeting ya" said Six before sending a volley of bodyshots on the man who tried ambushing him. "How you liking that!" shouted Six before uppercutting him just as V.A.T.S ran out. The shot sent the would be swordsmen smashing through the trees until he hit a boulder, the impact was so hard he cracked the boulder straight through the middle. "O wow, that was... Awesome! I never knew my hits could be so solid, eat it" said Six cheering himself on. Rex barked happily, jumping around his master with his tail wagging madly and his tongue hanging out.

"That... How did you do that?" said the swordsmen, standing back up and quickly falling to his knees. "I... I actually felt that hit" he said astonished. His own blood drip from his lip. "I'm not used too seeing my own blood"

"What the... H... How are you still alive!?" questioned Six, not understanding how somebody could survive that final hit. The barrage alone should've left him dead.

"Ha, you insult me if you think my Aura could be broken that easily. It was that final hit that hurt me for real, and while you sent me flying... My Aura recovers rather quickly"

"Guess I gotta change up how I'm fighting you then" said Six, swapping his Power Fist for a pair of SMG's. One was called Sleepytyme and the other was a normal 10mm SMG. Sleepytyme used special hollowpoint rounds and the other had armor piercing. "Before I kill you, I gotta ask cause I'm curious. What is Aura?"

"What do you mean "what is Aura?" asked the swordsmen

"I mean what I said, what the hell is Aura? Because if it helped you survived, I wanna know how to use it" said Six, this caused Rex to mentally face-palm and the swordsmen to just stand their dumbfounded.

"You think I'm gonna tell you how to use it?"

"Yeah, you tell me how and you can leave unscathed" replied Six, a goofy smile under his mask.

*Bark

"Its not dumb to ask your opponent for tips"

*Bark

"No it isn-

"Your stupid, stop being stupid!" yelled the swordsmen, his hand over his Katanas hilt and his clothes starting to turn red.

"What... What are you doing? And how are you turning red, could you show me how you do that?" said Six, smile growing bigger.

"DIE YOU IMBECILE!" shouted the swordsmen as he slashed his sword towards Six, which caused a long thin line of red to come rushing towards him. Six didn't move though, he had been waiting for an opening and this was it. The slash stopped just before hitting him, Six had just activated V.A.T.S again. Six casually walked towards the swordsmen and pointed his normal 10mm at him. he opened fire, shooting until the Mag went empty.

"That was phase one" said Six before aiming Sleepytyme at him, emptying another clip of ammo into the poor soul. "That was phase two" he said again, before replacing both his guns with two grenades and four sticks of dynamite. He pulled the pins off, lit the fuses and dropped them right there. "This is phase three" he said before running to his dog, picking him up and running away. Time started again and what the swordsmen felt was pure... Unadulterated... Pain... His Aura quickly taking effect, he tried recovering but the grenades and dynamite Six had dropped went off and **BOOM!**

*Bark, Bark!

"Okay jeeze, I'm putting you down calm it. Just wanted us to get away from their"

*Bark!

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the plan, I was just thinking in the moment"

*Bark

"I didn't wing it, I thought of a strategic way too outwit my opponent in the heat of battle"

...

...

*Bark

"Thanks, I know. But that really hurt my head, trying to think of that. I wish ED-E was here, he's good at planning"

*Bark!

"Where is it boy?" said Six, tapping his Pip-Boy and equipping his two SMG's that were now fully loaded.

*Bark* woofed Rex aggressively, growling towards a collective of bushes and trees. Six followed suit and aimed towards the same place.

"Come out right now" said Six, waiting for whatever opponent was next.

"I mean no hostile intent good sir, I have just been asked to come and retrieve you and ask that you accompany me to Ozpin"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

*Bark

"Oh, my name is Goodwitch. Miss Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. Now I ask again, would you like to accompany me?"

"Hmmmm... I don't really know, I don't know you"

*Bark

"Your right Rex, how do we know that you won't harm us?"

"You don't"

"Hmmmm... You know what boy, screw it" said Six before putting his weapons back.

*Bark!

"Ehhh, it's either we go with her to this '"Academy" place or we stay in a forest"

*Bark

"Yes, yes I am... Now Miss Glynda, would you lead the way"

"But of course, follow me"

 **And that is our second chapter, I'm gonna go for a sorta chapter a day vibe since I have recently finished school and don;t know what I wanna do with myself yet haha. Anyway, thank you you sexy people for adding this to your Follow/Favorite list. Really helps to motivate me to write more, and thank you for giving this story a chance. I hope this chapter makes sense, and that you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews**

 **potato man - Thanks, I appreciate the input**

 **chiufan95 - Thank you, and I will try not too. You could help me if you want, that'll be appreciated. And yes I have, It helps me try to have a better understanding about the world**

 **thedark2 - Thanks, hope you like this one too**

 **Guest - Thank you, and I will continue this all the way too the end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not How Things Work Here**

"Wow, this place is huge!" said Six, amazed at how new looking the school looked. While he's been walking with Glynda, she's been telling him tid-bits of information about the school.

"Mr. Six, please keep up" said Glynda, getting annoyed by how easily him and his dog could be mislead by the smallest things.

"Awww, you make me feel old with that Mr title your giving me"

*Bark

"Well maybe if we could keep on track I wouldn't have to call you Mr"

"Ugh, fine" replied Six, giving in to Glyndas orders. They arrived fairly quickly, and Glynda introduced Six too Ozpin.

"Thank you Glynda for that, now Mr Si-

"Don't call me Mr, That makes me feel old" replied Six

"Okay... Six then?

"Better" said Six, a smile under his mask.

"Before we talk, I would like to ask you. Why did you attempt to murder the man you were fighting? That is simply unacceptable here" said Ozpin, a slight frown on his features. Glynda stood their, surprised. She didn't know Six had attempted murder.

"Not attempted, that would've been a definite kill" Six said happily, high fiving his dog's paw.

*Bark* woofed Rex in agreement.

"What? You can't be serious, it's not our place to take another's life!" said Glynda hotly, mad that Ozpin could even consider taking this man.

"Now Glynda, calm down. But I must agree with her here, you cannot take the life of another" said Ozpin calmly.

"What do you mean? That's how it works out here right? And in my defence, he tried killing me first"

*Bark

"No matter, we shall discuss the issue later" said Ozpin, wishing to quickly change the subject. "Now Six, I am impressed at how your unique abilities helped your situation today. Your ability to change weapons within a instant, control the flow of time and... Understand your dog here"

"It's all thanks too my trusty Pip-Boy" said Six, showing his wrist-mounted device proudly and a huge smile under his mask. "Hehe, without this-

*Bark!

"And my trusty canine here, haha sorry Rex. I probably would've died years ago"

"Hmmmm, very interesting. And what sort of medicine did you use after your battle with the Ursai Major?"

*Bark!

"Shush Rex,if they wanted to kill us they would've tried already. Besides, these guys frown on killing remember. Would be pretty hypocritical if ya ask me. Aaaanywho, what I used was a stimpak?"

"Stimpak?"

"Yeah, their fairly easy to find. Mostly all medical doctor type people have these"

"Hmmm... Would you like to attend my school?" asked Ozpin, causing Glynda to just facepalm.

"Hmmmm, what do you think bout' that offer boy?" asked Rex, looking for the council of his trusted canine.

*Bark!" replied Rex, then him and Six huddled into a corner of the office. Rex barking quietly and Six whispering back.

"Are... Are those two planning?" asked Ozpin, he's never seen something like this before.

"It appears they are" replied Glynda, shaking her head at the silly event transpiring before her. The duo soon came back.

"Let me do the talking boy. What do we get out of this deal Ozzy?"

"Don't call me Ozzy"

"Fair enough"

"And instead of sleeping in the uncomfortable, dangerous Emerald Forest. You two will have your own dorm room, food, new clothes, full studentship and the chance to become a hunter"

"And what do we gotta give in return?"

"We simply ask that you allow us to study yourself, your dog and your equipment at sometime in the near future"

*Bark!* woofed Rex aggresively. He didn't like the idea of his master being experimented on. And Six didn't like the idea of his dog being experimented on.

"No, you can use me but not my dog" said Six defensively, his stance changing from normal to slightly hostile.

*Bark!" replied Rex, offering himself instead of his master. Ozpin was slightly surprised at the loyalty between the two. He was testing them, seeing if they had what it takes too be a true hunter. Offering to sacrifice themselves instead of another. Glynda smiled slightly at the loyalty as well, she respected that.

"Welcome too Beacon, that was a test too see if you had the sacrifice of a hunter. It may be tested more, and the stakes may be higher in the future. I hope you still have that sacrifice for the future" said Ozpin, giving Six a set of keys and a scroll. He quickly explained what a scroll was and Six and Rex were on their way, waving bye as he and Rex left Ozpins office.

* * *

"Ozpin, shouldn't you inform the students of the new student?"

"No, I wanna see how they will react... And were's the fun in that?" added Ozpin, causing Glynda to just roll her eyes

"And when should his test be scheduled?"

"Hmmm... I don't know yet, allow me to think on that for a bit"

* * *

"Well boy, were should we go first?" asked Six, already knowing what the dogs answer would be.

*Bark!* woofed Rex, Six nodding in agreement and they set a waypoint on his Pip-Boy. The scroll was pretty much useless cause most of the things the scroll could do, his Pip-Boy could do. The two raced through the school, quickly finding their new favorite room in school... The Cafeteria

"FOOOOOD!" shouted Six. The two were wasting no time as they rushed past everyone that was standing in line, pushing students out of the way. Six ordered Rex to find them a table while he grabbed two trays of food. He quickly filled both trays upto the highest peak, stocked with multiple varieties of meats and veges, gravy, and bread with other food in it. He rushed over to the table Rex had saved for the two and ripped of his mask, adding it into his Pip-Boy. After this,they dived into their meals, stuffing their faces and not even taking the time to breathe. Everyone that could see the pair just stared at them, wondering who they were and what they were doing at Beacon. They caught the attention of a certain all male hunter team... CRDL

"OMG DIS IS DELEFIS" said Six through mouthfulls, eating and eating. Rex just nodded in agreement, still eating happily. CRDL walked over to the pair.

"Hey you two!" said Cardin, leader of the team. He was ignored as the duo continued eating, which made him slightly angry. "Hey!" tried Cardin again, getting frustrated each time he was ignored. He finally had enough, grabbing the table they were on and throwing it away. Along with all their food. "Their do I have your attention now, you animals?" questioned Cardin, his team standing behind him looking menacing. He had caught their attention alright.

"Who the fuck! Do you think you are!" asked Six angrily, his mask coming over his face as he equipped it. Rex just growled hostile towards the team of teens. CRDL weren't afraid, not at all.

"Hey, we wanted to come over and say nobody pushes in front except us. Learn your place, before we teach you were you stand" said Cardin hostile, him and his team beginning to walk away. "Pathetic"

"You... Throw away my food... Threaten me... And think you can walk away unscathed?"

*Bark, bark

"Your right boy, lets teach these punks" said Six, equipping his Power Fists and charging the group with Rex hot on his tail. Rex jumped onto the one with the mohawk while Six went for the one with a sword. Six slammed both his fists into the back of the new swordsmen, sending him flying to the otherside while Rex chopped down on mohawk guys arm. Six assisted Rex, who was able to bring the mohawk guy to the ground, by slamming his fists straight into his face in a barrage type motion. Six quickly regained his self control, stopping before he killed the kid and left him there unconscious.

"Last two boy" said Six, Rex joining him by his side. "You take the girl hair one, and I'll take the buff dude" said Six

"Hey, I don't have girl hair!" shouted girl hair back, obviously offended. Cardin just laughed

"You think you and your dog can beat us?"

"Well, they did just beat Dove and Russe-

"Shut up Sky, ready up. Combat positons!"

"Ready Rex?"

*Bark!

 **And were gonna stop their, phew. Almost missed todays update, hope you enjoy this latest chapter. And thank you for more followers and favorites, much appreciated. Hope the chapter works well and makes sense too you all, please leave a comment on how you think it turned out. Was it good? Was it bad? etc, etc. Love you all!**

 **Reviews**

 **Mastermind - Yeah, they didn't exactly agree with his methods haha**

 **potato man - Hope your impressed so far, and yes... Yes it was**

 **Manwithaplan113 - Thank you, hope this had good humor too**

 **ILikeHotDogs - Thanks, and yeah. He sorta relies on the stuff at certain times**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Isn't Good**

Six and Rex charged the remaining members of CRDL, Six quickly going for Cardin and trying to land a solid hit. For his size, Cardin could actually move pretty quickly, dodging his hits. But Six could tell he was getting tired, Six saw a opeing in his defence and took it, sweeping Cardins leg and causing the brute to fall on his ass. "Eat it, fuckboy!" said Six, about to slam his fist straight into Cardin. Until out of nowhere, Russel came spinning at him dangerously fast causing Six to be sent flying back. Six struggled to land on his feet, nearly falling over. But he stood his ground, Rex however, wasn't doing so good.

*Grrrr* growled Rex, lunging at Sky and sinking his teeth into his halberd type weapon. Sky quickly threw the dog across the room, Rex landed on his feet and charged again. Trying to find an opening, he saw something fly over him and right in front of Sky... It was a flashbang, Rex quickly covered his eyes as the grenade went off, blinding Sky for the moment. Rex charged at Sky, putting full force into his bite as he sinked his teeth into Skys shoulder. Sky screamed in agony as the dog broke through his aura, then Cardin came to his aid, grabbing the dog and ripping him off Sky, throwing him into the air and slamming him away with his mace like a baseball.

Rex howled in pain as he flew through the air, time slowed and Rex froze in the air... Six had just used V.A.T.S again... He grabbed Rex by the leg and pulled him down to his arms, hugging him tightly before setting him down. "You don't know what you've gotten yourselves into" said Six evily, walking upto each member and dropping two grenades next to each. "No murder... He didn't say I couldn't break limbs, as long as you bastards don't die... I'll be okay" he said before time started again, and the grenades went off sending team CRDL flying in different directions through the building. "Bastards"

Rex howled from where Six had set him, calling Six to him. Six was next to him in an instant, materializing a super stimpak and a doctor bag and fixing Rex rather quickly. "Their you go boy, better?" asked Six, hugging the dog tight. Rex just barked in happiness.

"Ahem!"

"Oh fuck... Hey Ozpin" said Six nervously, waving too Ozpin.

"Six... Explain" ordered Ozpin, his blank face on

"Okay, these dickhea-

"Langauge!"

"Sorry, jeeze... Okay, these four guys came over and started harassing us. They through away our food man, their lucky to be alive"

"You would've killed them if they weren't in Beacon"

"Yeah, probably"

...

"Okay, I'm just gonna go... This way, come on Rex run!" said Six, him and his dog sprinting out of sight. Ozpin just stood their, and called Glynda to come and clean the mess they left behind. The place was turned upside down thanks to the grenades, Ozpin started regretting his decision to let Six in.

* * *

"That was awesome, I wonder who that guy was?" asked Ruby aloud

"Don't know, but he took on all of CRDL by himself. Guy was pretty pissed about his food being thrown" added Yang

"He looked like a ruffian off the street, did you see his clothes?" said Weiss, she couldn't believe somebody like him could come into Beacon. "He probably wasn't a student either"

"What makes you say that?" asked Blake, intrigued by this mystery guy.

"He didn't have on the uniform" finished Weiss, Blake just went back to reading her book. "Do you think he would let us pet his dog?" asked Weiss starry eyed. She loved dogs, they were her favorite animal.

"Uhm... Weiss... Your sorta freaking me out, with how... Un-Weiss your being right now" said Ruby, a little confused at Weiss.

"Hey... Somethings falling towards" said Yang, pointing towards a falling... "Is that Dove?" asked Yang, the group just looking and nodding.

"Shouldn't we try catching him?" asked Ruby, the huntresses nodding in agreement. They still just stood their as Dove came crashing into the ground. The group just stared, and all walked away.

* * *

"Heres our room, quickly Rex. Inside!" said Six, unlocking the door and the duo rushed inside. "This is... AWESOME!" yelled Six, jumping onto a bed and Rex doing the same. The room was fairly basic, couple beds, a closet, mini tables next to both beds. But the thing that was awesome about it, was that it was free... And it was clean. "Were gonna fit right in here Rex"

 _Six and Rex, my office. NOW!_

"Damn... Well, lets go boy" said Six, the duo leaving their room and heading to the main office. The duo were soon in Ozpins office, sitting their as Ozpin lectured them.

"You two... Push through the line, fight my students, blow them u-

"They survived"

"BLOW THEM UP!... Mess up the cafeteria, and run away while I'm talking to you tw-

*Bark

"Yeah, you weren't talking... You just stood their staring at us... Like you are now... Okay, we'll be quiet"

"Now, the reason I called you both in is to try and resolve this issue... Will you two behave if I allow you too stay here?"

"Re... Really?" asked Six, grateful for Ozpins generosity. Rex barked in joy and Ozpin just nodded. "Of... Of course we will, thanks Ozpin. You won't regret this"

"I'm sure" replied Ozpin doubtfully. The duo quickly left and went straight for their dorm room as it was getting dark, they arrived rather quickly.

"Okay Rex, we gotta try behaving. What should we do tomorrow boy?" asked Six, swapping out his riot outfit for his pink velvety sleepwear. Rex was already on the other bed, getting comfortable.

*Bark, bark* replied Rex, shutting his eyes.

"Yeah, agreed. We'll see where this place takes us"

 **Bang, fourth chapter. So far, so good. Now, thank you for your follows and favorites. Much appreciated, please leave a comment... Or full blown review if you want, really helps. I want your guys opinions, how is it going, what your thoughts are so far etc, etc. Until next chapter, I love you all. Byeeee**

 **Reviews**

 **Dargenash - Thank you very much, I appreciate that, And yes he will, and yes it is**

 **potato man - The fight was rigged from the start... See what I did their, and thank you. That is much appreciated, I will take that suggestion. Thanks again**

 **Guest - Yeah, if only I knew how to animate stuff. And thank you, so nice**

 **ILikeHotDogs - Nice! Thats how its done haha**

 **Mastermind - Damn, I didn't think of that. That would've been a nice part of the story, thank you. And yeah, never interrupt a legends lunch haha. And yeah, it was hard for him to stay sane haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fresh Start**

"Gooooooood morning Rex!" shouted Six, waking his canine companion from the best sleep he had ever had. Rex yawned tiredly but still got up, ready to follow his master wherever he went.

*Rooooo?* questioned Rex, looking at Six. He wasn't in his normal Riot Armor he always wore, he was in... Shorts... And he was clean, cleaner then he had ever been before.

"C'mon boy, your gonna have a bath. Its so nice and relaxing, plus the waters perfect. Go on" said Six, picking up Rex and carrying him to the bathroom. Rex stared at the water, he had never had a bath. And he rather liked water, him and Six would swim whenever they got the chance. Rex got in the water, and he instantly fell in love. Six grabbed this special shampoo and conditioner that was made specially for dogs and he started cleaning Rex, making sure every part of him was getting some special treatment. It took hours, but Rex was finally clean. All the dirt and grime gone from his body... Well, what was left of his body. "You didn't think that's all I got, did ya?" questioned Six.

*Roooo?* questioned Rex again, confuesd. Until Six materialized a bottle of metal cleaner, and Six quickly went to work. Wiping away the rust and scratch marks, this also took a couple hours. After that was finished, Rex looked, and felt, brand new. His joints weren't aching anymore, he could move properly and he felt way faster then ever. *Bark, bark!* questioned Rex.

"O, Ozpin came by this morning with some cleaning stuff for both of us. Now I'm just gonna quickly rinse off" said Six, running into the shower and turning it on. He loved every second of it, rubbing the bodywash over his skin... He stayed in their for a good half hour before coming out fully dressed in some... School uniform.

*Bark, bark?

"You bet I am, finally get to have a sort of normal life" said Six happily before him and Rex left their room... Only to be stopped by a passing Glynda.

"What are you two doing!" she shouted angrily.

"Calm down, jeeze. We just gonna go to class Glynni damn"

"First of all, don't call me Glynni. And secondly, class started hours ago. Right now its final class so you two better move it!" she screamed angrily, causing the duo to sprint off in a random direction. "Hmph, that's what I thought"

* * *

Ruby didn't do much during Prof. Ports class, she just sat their drawing her scythe, or Grimm, really anything that could help move time along. She didn't listen much in this class cause Port just went on and on about his old hunting storys, but Weiss thought it important to always pay attention just in case he said some _Vytal_ information. Nothing cool really happened much in here, sure their was the usual hunter/huntress test now and again. But those were too easy.

 **BOOM!** Two figures had just come crashing through the front door, rolling over eachother. 'What the heck was that?' wondered Ruby, looking over her spot as one of the figures came flying to the front of hers. "Hi" said a strange boy, staring right at her... "Uhm... Okay" said the boy as he got back up and wondered over to the other person, which turned out to be a dog.

"Hey Sis', your drooling onto your sketch pad" informed Yang, causing Ruby to blush deeply and quickly wipe her mouth and hide beneath her hood.

* * *

"Very nice entry my boy, great way to let everyone know you arrived" said Port, helping up Six's dog. "Hello their dog"

*Bark!* replied Rex, licking the old mans hands in a friendly manner.

"And you must be my new student" said Port, shaking Six's hand

"That I am Mr. Port" said Six, huge smile on his face.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Courier Six!" said Port, turning the man towards the class. Everyone was confused and Six could hear whispers going about the class. 'Courier, as in a mail man?' was one, 'Courier? Thats not a name' said another, more went around the class.

"Hi their everyone, Rex say hi" said Six, Rex barking happily. "Were can I sit down?"

"Over here!" said a blond girl, waving her arm in the air. Six and Rex walked over and took their seats... Well, Six took one and Rex lied on the ground. "Hi I'm Yang, and the dork your sitting by is my sister Ruby" said Yang cheekily, Ruby quickly tried defending herself.

"Yaaaang, I'm not a dork!" said Ruby, pouting at Yang for embarrassing her in-front of the new boy.

"I'm just kidding Rubes"

...

Ruby turned around and looked at the new boy.

"Hi Ruby, I'm Six" he said with a smile, offering a handshake. She didn't take it, she instead hid in her hood again. "What did I say?" said Six confused, looking over to Yang. "Was it my breathe? I brushed for like, an hour before this ya know"

"Eh, leave her be" she replied, smiling because she knew exactly why she was hiding. 'This is gonna be fun' thought Yang evilly, rubbing her hands together. Six sat their, eager to learn... Until Port started talking about his younger days.

After the class, which was silent other then the constant story telling by Port. Everyone walked out, making their way past each-other. "Those stories were so... Good!, they really grab you and don't let go. Am I right Rex" said Six happily, eager for the next story Port tells. Rex just nodded his head. "Especially his last one, what a cliffhanger. Will young Port live, or die?"

...

Rex just stared at him, shaking his head slowly. 'How did I get stuck with you' questioned Rex. 'Still, I wouldn't have it any other way' he thought happily, licking his owners hand and jumping on him. The duo played around for a little, before deciding to adventure around the school. "Hey, lets try make some friends huh? Yang and Ruby have potential" he said confidently, the duo running towards the Cafeteria. Once they arrived, they waited in line this time and didn't take everything. Just bits of each meat, and lots of gravy. "Hey, their they are" said Six, walking over confidently. 'New friends, here we come'

 **OMG I almost missed a day for updating the story. Gosh that was so close, anyway please Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed. Love you all 3**

 **Reviews**

 **Mr Fizz - Thank you, and I am unaware of this outfit? And you are very knowledgeable my good man**

 **thedark2 - He does, just hasn't used it yet. You'll see what I mean later on**

 **Mastermind - Thanks, but I don't know if I wanna do that. I'll see what happens, and nicely done. Round of applause to you my good man**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Friends**

"Hi their, could we sit here wity you guys?" asked Six, smiling with Rex by his side.

"Sure thing, everybody. Allow me to introduce the new guy, this is Six. Six, this is everybody. Thats Jaune"

"Hi"

"Pyrrha"

"Hello"

"Nora"

"ARLO" she said threw a stuffed mouth

"And Ren"

"Hi"

"They make up team JNPR... And on this side is my team, you've met Ruby" she said, Ruby giving a small wave

"Hi their" he said to her, returning the wave.

"Over there is Weiss"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"And at the end is Kitty Ca- I mean Blake" said Yang nervously, rubbing her neck awkwardly. Blake just glared at her before doing a slight wave

"Nice to meet you all" he said, taking a seat next too Blake... And so did Rex, causing the hidden cat faunus to quickly change sides with Weiss. Who was happy to swap.

'One step closer to the dog' she thought happily, moving over to Rex. She patted him on the head, noticing the brain case... And robotic parts. "What happened to your dog?" she said worriedly, hugging the poor thing and stroking his fur softly.

*Rooo?

"I don't know Rex, maybe they haven't seen a robo dog before" he replied, patting the dogs head aswell. "Jeeze lady, you like dogs alot" he said, causing Weiss to just glare at him.

"I happen too love dogs actually, they are very nice... And cuddly" she said, hugging the dog more. Rex was loving the attention, and in return for her affection he licked her hand gently.

"Okay... Hey, Nora was it?"

"Mmmm" she replied, stuffing her face with more pancakes.

"What are those your eating, they look really nice?" he asked, fully serious. He wanted to taste some.

...

Nora just stared at him, baffled that he didn't no what pancakes were. "You... You poor thing" she replied, looking at him. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TRIED PANCAKES! THEIR THE GREATEST FOOD EVER!" she shouted, boasting away and getting him a tray full of pancakes for both him and Rex, they were drizzled in something called Syrup. "Hurry! Try them!" she shouted happily, jumping up and down. Six and Rex did as they were told... And they fell in love, the syrup complimented the pancakes wonderfully, the pancakes were soft and smooth.

"DIS IS DELISIS!" said Six, Rex nodding in agreement as the duo munched away. Everyone stared at them, Nora congratulating herself for forever improving someones life. After their short meal, Six and Rex talked with both teams. Even Ruby got involved in the conversation, everyone was laughing. Telling their jokes, bad puns and all around good banter. Even Weiss was enjoying herself

"Hey Six, why haven't we seen you around here before?" questioned Ruby, now fully comfortable with Six. She would blush every now and then but it couldn't be helped.

"O, I actually just started yesterday. Yeah, me and Rex here"

"Wow, so you haven't even had your initiation test yet then right?"

"My what?"

"Initiation test... You know, Ozpin sends you out to the Emerald Forest, gotta find these chess pieces. That sorta stuff?"

"I... I gotta go out their again?... AWESOME! More fighting, more adventure, more challenges!" he shouted victoriously, pumping his fist into the air. Rex barked happily, glad his master was happy. If he was, everything was right in this world.

"Wait, again? You've already been out their?" questioned Weiss, wondering how a new guy who hasn't even done Initiation has already been down their.

"Oh yeah, it was great... Well, great and bad. The fights I had out their was fun, their was this thing called a Ursai Major and this neat modern samurai guy"

"Modern day samurai?" questioned Blake

"Yeah, he had this cool mask and black tuxy outfi-

"Tuxy?" questioned Weiss, questioning the mans intelligence

"Yeah Weiss, tuxy. Anyway, he had this tuxy outfit, some weird white mask thingy and this really neat sword. He even did this thing where he turn all red and did this huge sword slashy move and his sword was like swish, but I dodged it and blew him up" he said abit to happy, everyone now questioning the mans sanity... Well... Everyone except Blake, who sat their shocked... She didn't know what too say. she didn't know how she should feel about this... Should see feel relived... Sad... Mad... Sure he did some bad things, but he used to be a good person... Maybe if she had talked too him, she couldn've changed him back to his old-self

"Wait... You... You blew somebody up? As in killed them?" questioned Yang, now making everyones minds click on what he said.

"I don't actually know, because Ozpin said attempted murder. Which in my defense is totally lying, I mean. He attacked me first"

"Right... Well, this is awkard. Come on girls, lets go back to our dorm eh" asked Yang, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Bye Six, nice talking with you. You too Rex" said Ruby shyly, the first too leave.

"Yeah, it was fun chatting with ya. But we gotta go soooo, see ya" said Yang, following Ruby

"Bye Six, bye Rexy you little cutie. Yes you are, yes you are, oh were gonna be best friends and spend so much time together and go for walks together" said Weiss, hugging Rex and still going on about his adorableness and cuteness as she left. Blake didn't say much, she just waved and left.

"Bye RWBY" he shouted, as in saying bye to the whole team. All of RWBY knew this... But Yang kept nudging Ruby's shoulder, implying he was saying bye to her specially.

"He was not!" shouted Ruby abit too loudly as Six and JNPR heard this.

"Buy guys" said Jaune, first too go out of his team.

"Pleasure meeting you" said Pyrrha, waving as she followed Jaune

"Yeah, and I am sooo glad I have a new pancake buddy" said Nora, high fiving Six.

*Bark

"Oh, and you two Rex" said Nora, high fiving the dogs paw.

"Hope too see you in the near future, maybe even face you in the Vytal Festival's Combat Tournement" said Ren, waving as he left.

"Bye team JNPR!" he shouted after them, the duo also left and went back to their dorm. Once in their room, Six quickly changed out of his clothes and into his sleepwear. The two slept in the same bed this time. "Goodnight boy, have good dreams" he said, kissing the dogs head. Rex returned the favor and licked his face, gently barking goodnight.

 **Chapter Six, gosh I'm starting to get slack. I mean, I almost missed an update time. C'mon Star! Focus! Anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope your enjoying the experience. Thanks for all your guys and girls Favorites and Follows, plus your guys awesome Reviews. You are all the greatest, I love4 you people!**

 **Reviews**

 **potato man - I know, Six in silly at times. His personalities all over the place... Well, in this fic anyway. And thank you kindly, that was a nice one you done. Very nice**

 **Mastermind - I hope this was sufficent enough, because I didn't wanna have Six bragging about his death when he himself doesn't know if he killed him. Because if team RWBY can survive a train crash, the corgi can survive being hit away like a baseball and Roman can crawl out pretty much unscathed... Yeah, we don't know if he lived or died I haven't really decided**

 **quentin3655 - Same here, thanks for that, much appreciated. And I haven't really decided yet, and about... a five, a four or five. One of those two**

 **ILikeHotDogs - Oh... Okay haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Assemble Your Heroes (Part 1)**

 _Courier Six, I need you and Rex in my office ASAP. Please hurry, it is urgent._

This is the text Six had been reading over and over, he kept wondering what would be needed that he would text him at five in the morning. He woke Rex and he cleaned Rex up before cleaning himself up. As soon as Rex felt the warm water hit him from the shower-head, he felt relaxed. He loved the feeling of the warm water, the special dog products and metal cleaning product cleaning him. After Six finished with Rex, he himself had a shower. They didn't take hourly ones anymore cause that caused problems, they had thirty minutes in the shower each. Give or take a couple more minutes... Once Six was finished, he dried himself and changed into his clean school uniform.

"Lets go boy, see what he wants so early in the morning" said Six, Rex happily followed his leader down the halls. The sun just rising, while the duo was walking they met up with Pyrrha who was doing a morning run.

"Morning boys" she said as she ran up too them.

"Hey Pyrrha"

*Bark!

"Why are you two up so early?" she questioned, she didn't see much people up this early in the morning

"We gotta see Ozpin, its urgent"

"O, I shouldn't delay you then, see you two later" she said as she ran off, waving to them as she left

"Bye Pyrrha"

*Bark!

Six watched Pyrrha as she ran off, he watched her figure run... Rex noticed he was staring for a little too long, and now that Rex thought about it... Six had been doing that alot lately.

*Bark!

"Yeah?" he asked, still staring until Pyrrha turned a corner

*Bark bark!

"I know, I know. Just, I wanted to make sure she made it safely"

*Bark?

"Yeah... Hey shut up, its perfectly normal" said Six, the two making their way to Ozpins office again. Once they had arrived at their destination, Glynda was with Ozpin

"Good morning you two"

"Hi Ozpin, hi Glynda" said Six with a winning smile. Rex barked hello too both of them also

"Good morning" said Glynda, nodding at them approvingly

"Please, take a seat"

"Thanks"

"Now you two, you two have settled in quite well in these last two weeks. You've made friends with a few of the teams and the teachers say your grades are exceptional. But you still haven't undergone your initiation test... So that is what you will be doing today Six"

"Alright, me and Rex are ready. Right boy" said Six, high-fiving Rex's paw

"Six... You will be doing this challenge alone"

"Wh... What? What do you mean alone?"

"As in, you will be doing this individually"

...

...

The duo were speechless, they were inseparable. Six and Rex didn't know what too say, if you saw Six, Rex would be close by. And if you saw Rex, Six would be close by. But now, they had to be separated?

"We can't do that"

*Bark* woofed Rex in agreement, Ozpin just stared at them. His blank expression unnerving

"I'm sorry, but you must so we know your skill"

"Yeah well I'm sorry to tell you that we simply cannot ever be separated!" said Six hotly, frustrated that Ozpin couldn't change the rules.

"Six, my hands are tied. If you two wish too stay in this Academy, you must complete an Initiation"

"Why can't we just do this together" said Six worriedly, he didn't wanna have to leave Beacon. But if forced, he will... And he won't leave it the same way he found it

"Because this is supposed to be a test of your skill and this is also suppose to help you gather a team you would fight alongside in battle"

"Ozpin, you have too see this" said Glynda, crashing through the door and showing him a disc.

"Glynda, I'm busy"

"You have too see this" she said, fully ignoring him and injecting the disc into his holographic player.

 _The footage that showed was blurry, out of focus... At first they couldn't see what was happening, but then the video cleared up... Ozpin and Glynda had wished it stayed blurry, for what they saw was horrid... A town was fully up in flames, the buildings falling, corpses littered the ground... The person that had the camera followed a blood trail before pulling up and showing a horrible sight... Bodies, bloodied and battered bodies piled upon each-other like a tower... And at the very top, somebody was sitting up their with a devilish smile... He was licking the blood of his hands as if it was syrup._

 _"Sup Mr. Ozpin, like what you see?" questioned the man, not showing his fully appearance... All that could be seen was that grin, that evil smile... Glynda had already seen this video and wished too not watch it again, looking away from the footage. "No, you don't? Well too bad man, cause all this... Is gonna happen to your school, on a special day that starry eyed loverboys ask out their crush... Or starry eyed lover chicks, anyway you get my point... Me and my big brother are coming for you guys, so beware the future old man" he said, flinging his head back and cackling with his evil laughter. "The Valentines are coming for you guys man, and we have a army with us... Prepare yourselfs, we'll see you on Valentines Day" he said, giving them the bird before the camera cut out._

...

...

...

...

The group had no words as they all stayed silent, still processing what they saw. Six and Rex weren't affected by this much, cause they've seen stuff like that in the Mojave... Mainly Nipton... His first time meeting Caesars Legion... 'Bastards'

"Six and Rex... I have a new assignment for you two, this is your new Initiation" ordered Ozpin, handing Six a piece of paper. "These men and women on this list must all be gathered, three of them are going to help make up your team... Make haste, go to the landing pads now and a pilot will be their waiting to take you too your first destination"

"Right" said Six, not wanting to question it... Rex nodded in agreement before the duo rushed out of the office. "Jeez, that was dark" said Six as the two made their way through the packed halls of Beacon... Right now was second class and everyone was rushing to get their early, once they made it past everyone they shortly arrived at the landing pads.

"Look boy, theirs our ship" said Six, walking over to the landing ship... The doors on the back opened and standing their was some lady with this weird armor Six hadn't seen before. "So, I guess your our pilot?"

"Yeah, lets get going ladies no time to waste. Ozpin said we gotta move it, so lets move" she ordered, the two folloeing and taking their seats.

"Hey, whats your name anyway?"

"I don't use my name, I got a special call sign"

...

"So... Whats your call sign"

"Just call me... Four Seven Niner... Or FSN for short, either way doesn't matter too me"

 **And bang chapter seven, hope its enjoyable and as you can see. Six and Rex are getting thier own team, but in this story theirs not many OC's cause I don't really like them... Unless its a side character or something, anyway, thank you all so much for all your Favorites, Follows and Reviews I love you all sooooooo much!**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest - Thats sooo nice, thank you and I will. And not in this chapter, but maybe in the future**

 **Wht3-Ric3 - Thanks, glad you like it so much, Many thanks**

 **Mr Fizz - OOOOO haha, now I get cha. I totally agree, and yes... Yes their will be**

 **ILikeHotDogs - Thanks so much, thats really super nice. And heck yeah their will be, in the future**


	8. MUST READ!

_**I'm sorry everyone, but I cannot continue this story... I have recently signed up for my countries Navy... Good thing is, I made it... Bad news is, I'm being shipped out today... So yeah, could somebody please continue this story for me... Put your own original take on it if you want, please remember I love you all... Until the next update... Whenever that'll be, love you all 3**_


End file.
